


Apple Cider and Cherry Scones

by Pepper20



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M, SnowBaz, baz is human, her name is Lizzy, oh god it's an oc, simon doesn't have wings, simon snow/baz pitch - Freeform, starbucks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper20/pseuds/Pepper20
Summary: Of course I stayed up until 4 to finish this. I have no life....





	Apple Cider and Cherry Scones

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I stayed up until 4 to finish this. I have no life....

Working at Starbucks is interesting. You get to meet all sorts of people and you never know. I met the love of my life there. It was a boring day, cloudy, with no wind but there wasn't going to be any rain either. And then the sun walked through the door. The tan boy with bronze curls and bright blue eyes chased away the darkness and cast a hopeful light on everything. I blinked. Lizzy glanced at me. She was my co-worker and we always competed to see who could get the most phone numbers of hot guys in a week. You'd be surprised how many gay or straight guys come to Starbucks and yet neither of us have gotten a boyfriend. Yet.  
"Hello! Welc--" she started but I cut her short.  
"Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?"  
The boy looked at us, confused. He wiped his feet and walked up to the counter. He was wearing jeans. They were tight in just the right places without looking too small and his button-up shirt was perfect with the shade of his hair. His tie was knotted loosely at his neck. It matched his eyes. Aleister Crowley, I'm glad I was the only one other than Lizzy and this boy in the store.  
"Umm-I-can I have an... umm..." the boy stuttered. "Apple cider?" he asked finally.  
"Sure thing!" I said, turning to Lizzy. "Lizzy would you please get..." I looked to the boy for his name.  
"Simon," he supplied. "Simon Snow."  
"Simon," I said, letting the name roll from my tongue. "Will you get Simon an apple cider?"  
Lizzy glared at me, but finally she went to get a cup.  
The boy--Simon-- looked at me. His eyes were clearer than the summer sky and his hair brighter than the sun. I was suddenly acutely aware of how I didn't shower this morning because I slept in and how my hair was pulled back in a (very) messy ponytail and how my uniform was wrinkled. Simon had picked the worst day to appear.  
"So..." Simon said, leaning up against the counter. "I'm... umm... looking for a job. Do you know if there's a spot open here? It looks like it's just you and the other girl. You gotta have room for a third in here."  
"Yeah, Snow. I'll ask the manager." I turn toward the back to see if Lizzy is done yet. She should be. I see her hiding behind the wall, grinning like an idiot. She's holding an apple cider. She winks at me, tiptoes over to the sink and motions for me to keep going as she takes the top off of the drink and slowly pours it down the sink. She smiles innocently at me.  
"Oops," she mouthed in my direction. I roll my eyes. "Number?" she asks. I shake my head. She tips her head. Sometimes, I really hate Lizzy.  
I turn back around to Simon who has raised a questioning eyebrow at me. God, he was adorable.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"No. No, no, no," I reply quickly, heading back to the counter. "Lizzy just...spilled a bit. That's all. I'm sorry for the wait. Is there anything else you'd like?" Crowley, I want to kiss him. I've never had my first kiss. Would that be a problem?  
Simon surveys the pastries laid out in front of him. His eyes roam over the croissants and the lemon pound cake, finally settling on something in the corner. His face lit up like an eight-year-old's while opening his Christmas presents and he turned to me.  
"Can I have a cherry scone?"  
"You mean 'may I', don't you?" It just slipped out. My hand reached up to cover my mouth. "I'm sorry, Snow. I just--"  
I was cut off by his laughter. He was adorable when he laughed. I don't mean a little chuckle, but a full laugh. His cheeks flushed and his eyes squinted. His lips were drawn in a huge grin.  
"Sure. May I have a cherry scone...?" He left the sentence trailing. Catching the blank look on my face, he continued. "I don't believe I caught your name, love." I blinked. He called me love? Did he like me?  
"B-B-Baz," I stuttered and immediately hated myself for it. I don't stutter. I pride myself on being smooth in every situation and here was this boy, making me stutter. I wanted to kiss him. I very much wanted to kiss him.  
He smiled. "Baz." When Simon said my name, butterflies came alive in my stomach. It was a new feeling. I never wanted him to leave Starbucks. I could feel blush rising in my own cheeks. I bent down to get a cherry scone like he asked and put it in the oven to warm it up.

Lizzy came sauntering out with a cup of apple cider right as the oven beeped.  
"Here ya go, Baz," she said before returning to the back, glancing at me once, winking and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
Simon looked from her to me before dismissing it. I was glad that he probably wouldn't ask me about it. I placed the scone in a brown paper bag and handed it to him.  
"May I have your card?" I asked. He handed it to me. I met his eyes and we both giggled. I looked down again, scanning the card. I turned around the scanner and offered him the pen. "Your signature, love?" I asked and I saw him look at me, his eyes asking me if I'd really just called him love. I smiled and, once he'd scribbled his signature on the pad, I held out a pen and a napkin, casting a sidelong glance at Lizzy. She nodded, barely holding back a laugh. "Your number?" I asked. He smiled and scribbled it on the napkin. He handed it back to me, a smile brighter than a bonfire on his face. I wanted... Jesus Christ, I needed to kiss him. Putting the napkin aside, I took his tie in one hand and pulled him to me. Our faces were almost touching and I heard a squeak. Lizzy bent lower over the (perfectly clean) table that she was wiping down, screwing up her face in an attempt to pretend to be ignorant to what was happening at the counter. I decided to ignore her, looking into Simon's eyes. He closed the inch between us, kissing me hard. He pushed and I pushed back. Our teeth clanked together and he pulled back. I cupped his cheek, running my thumb over his lips which were partly open (mouth breather).  
"I trust, Baz, love, that you'll text me the second I walk out of this store, yeah?" he asked me, another grin tugging at his lips.  
"Of course, Snow," I replied, reaching into my back pocket for my phone as he pushed the door open and walked out, turning back at the last second. "You can call me Simon." "Of course, Snow." "You called me Simon before." "Did not." 

I wandered over to Lizzy, elbowing her in the back.  
"I think I won this week, huh?" I smirked.  
She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine, Baz. Better go text your boyfriend. I'll cover for you."


End file.
